


Forgiveness

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Warden Commander and the Commander [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Mourning, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set after Legacy of Alistair. Solona and Cullen talk and discuss the mutual crush.





	Forgiveness

One more person to see before leaving Skyhold. Solona wasn’t sure she even wanted to do it, getting to know Kieran had been a blessing, a balm to soothe the ache of Alistair. She stood in front of the closed door, reminding herself she was a different person, he was a different person. Ellana had assured her that the angry man from a decade ago was not the one on the other side of the door.

She took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. “Cullen?”

The scrape of a chair moving sounded on the other side, heavy footsteps grew closer. The door creaked open just a sliver. Golden brown eyes met hers, the same eyes she use to see everyday. His eyebrows pinched together, almost like he was trying to place where he knew her.

“Yes? Can I help you Miss…” His eye widened and he pushed the door open. “Solona Amell?”

She nodded, carefully stepping through the doorway. “Hello Cullen. Its uh, been a long time.” She forced her hands to still and not fidget with her hair.

“A very long time. Its been, what ten years? Maker, you have barely aged.” He moved almost to embrace her but stopped short. “I’m so sorry about Alistair. I know you cared for him deeply.” His fists clenched, and he looked at his feet.

“Ser Rutherford, I believe we are both adults, a quick embrace will not call down the Maker’s wrath.” She smirked, stepping into his space and wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her in close, the tension releasing from them both.

Solona stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. “So, Commander of the Inquisition’s army. Impressive.” She walked over to the bookcase, gaze flicking over the books. “Very different from your original life plan, is it not?”

Cullen chuckled gently. “Yeah, I suppose so. Though I have part of the title I wanted, just without the Templar part.”

“Commander is a good title. I’m glad you beat the lyrium addiction. I worried for you when I heard.” She leaned against the books.

“You worried over me? What did your husband have to say about that?” He teased, pacing slightly, unsure of where or how to stand.

She waved a hand, “Alistair knew I worried. You aren’t the first Templar I’ve known to go through it. Thankfully your mind wasn’t shattered in the process. The Templars who joined the Wardens have it rough. I saw too many perish trying to beat it.”

“Ah.” He ran a hand over his hair, mussing is. “So professional interest then.” Maker, he was blushing, just a little.

“Cullen, it was always more than professional interest. Our final words at the Circle were not,” She sighed, crossing the room to stand by him, touching his hand. “They were not kind. And I know it wasn’t you saying them, it was the withdrawal and torment.”

“That and jealousy. To see you with a Templar, and happy despite everything, while I had suffered. Its,” Cullen shook his head. “It was unkind of me. I sincerely apologize.”

“It’s fine. I forgave you years ago. I am glad you have some measure of peace now. Even if you can be difficult to find sometimes. But I kept track of you, better than you probably knew.”

His eyes searched her face, “Maker, you talked to Mia.”

She giggled, “How do you think Mia knew where you were? Between myself and Marian, we kept her appraised. That dwarf friend of my cousin’s helps too, Varric? He sends letters.”

“Varric? Of course! Now it makes sense. Maker’s breath,” He rolled his eyes smiling. “You three could run a nosy neighbor spy ring.”

“Who says we don’t? Lelianna is one of my closest friends.” Solona laughed at his exasperated expression. “Seriously though, Cullen. After all these years, have you not found someone, even a ship passing in the night?”

He shook his head, “Not really. I found myself comparing others to,” He stopped, blushing. “Nevermind. Its not that there weren’t women, but nothing serious. My life never allowed for it. Not really.”

“Bullshit.” Solona sat on the edge of his desk. “If I found time to fall in love and eventually get married, so can you. I do know a fair number of single women, they are Wardens, so just be aware of that. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just, this is exactly how I remember you. Trying to solve everyone else’s problems while ignoring your own.” He touched her cheek. “Such a good heart. You should be, I don’t know, angry at Ellana for having Alistair stay in the Fade. Angry at Hawke for surviving. But instead, you came here with letters for Kieran and Morrigan, and are trying to set me up with a woman. Its baffling.”

She pressed his hand against her cheek tighter. “Alistair chose to stay, because Marian was pregnant. The letters are a private matter, and one that broke my heart to do. And setting you up with a woman was a pastime from long ago. You just never got any of the hints.”

Solona smiled softly. “My heart is broken, and in a thousand pieces. But if I stop and dwell, I will fall apart. Much like when the Blight happened, I lost everything, but then I gained so much more. So, I have to move forward, there is no going back.”

“No going back? What if, there was something in your past you regretted, and had the chance to fix?” He locked eyes with her, thumb rubbing gently against her skin.

She shifted, slipping off the desk, away from him. “I would say, consider the people involved and open a dialogue. See where it takes you. I’m due back in Kirkwall soon, should I expect a letter to be waiting for me at the Amell estate?”

“Yes, I believe so.” He reached a hand toward her, taking hers briefly.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. “Good. Until I see you again Commander Rutherford.”


End file.
